


chasing happiness

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: Ethan can’t help but be insecure.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	chasing happiness

They’d been in bed all day.  
Ethan had stolen one of Harry’s jumpers from his bedroom floor and chucked it quickly over his head before curling in on himself, turning away from the blonde and closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to fall back into an uneasy sleep.  
Harry wasn’t awake when this occurred. 

All he did know, though, was the fact he woke up to the sound of a whimper escaping between the slightly older males lips. When Harry went to touch his boyfriend gently on the shoulder in attempt to begin comforting him, the red head tensed up and shuffled further away from Harry.

He’d asked about forty times throughout the day whether Ethan was okay. Every time he either received a grunt or a gentle nod- Harry knew Ethan wasn’t fine. The red head was far from fine. Harry knew he just needed to wait until the man was ready to tell him what was wrong.

Around two in the afternoon, Ethan had fallen back to sleep. He’d turned around in his sleepy state to face Harry and the blondes heart practically shattered in his chest as the sight the other male was in.  
Ethan’s red hair was messy and the skin around his eyes were bright red, as if they had been rubbed harshly for two hours straight. His tear stained cheeks glistened in the sunlight escaping through the windows. The hood of the hoodie he was wearing was over his hair.

Harry had let out a gentle sigh. He was ever so desperate to know what was wrong, but he also didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend now that he had finally managed to fall asleep, finding peace for however long he was in a dreamy state.  
Instead, the blonde lifted his hand slightly and delicately moved a strand of hair out of Ethan’s face. He’s hand remained on the others cheek, caressing it with his thumb gently when he felt the red head relax into his touch.

A few hours later, Ethan had woken up again and was instantly greeted to the cornered face of Harry, who was still caressing his cheek. He lets out a shaky exhale and he already knows the question that is about to fall from the younger males mouth.  
So- he opens his mouth to speak and his voice is wobbly because he feels the tears building in his eyes instantly again:

“Am I still ugly?” He asks and Harry’s heart breaks all over again.

“Oh, love...” Harry says gently and leaned forward to place a kiss to Ethan’s forehead before wrapping the shorter of the pair in a warm embrace. Ethan’s head tucked into Harry’s shoulder as he began sobbing heavily, every harsh sob causes his body to shake violently and the blondes grip tightens on his boyfriend tightened as he whispered out the words: “You were never ugly.”

Ethan cries himself to sleep and Harry knows the red heads gone when he feels his body go limb in his arms. Harry stares down at the male, wondering how someone so perfect (then and now) could be so insecure. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ethan’s head and closed his eyes slowly, not loosening his grip on his boyfriend at all. 

Harry fell asleep a few minutes later and when he awoke the following morning, Ethan was caressing his cheek with his thumb as a gentle smile appeared on his face when Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

Harry smiled back at him.   


He really missed Ethan’s smile. 

“Morning, darling.” Ethan says softly and Harry doesn’t hesitate before responding: 

“Morning, beautiful.” 

It was that nickname that had stuck throughout their long future together. 


End file.
